


Grammar is Important

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Yoshi tries to teach Keenan how to speak like a human.
Kudos: 4





	Grammar is Important

Keenan appeared in Yoshi's house since she invited him.

"Hey, what you want from me?" Keenan asked.

"Hey, what do you want from me?" Yoshi corrected him.

"That's right, Yoshi!" Lalamon said.

"Keenan speaks that way, don't judge him!" Falcomon said.

"I'm not judging him, Falcomon. Not yet. I just want to teach him how to speak like a human. Okay, Keenan, say 'What do you want from me?'." Yoshi said.

"What do you want from me?" Keenan said, surprisingly successfully.

"That's right. However, i will ask some questions. What's your partner Digimon?" Yoshi asked.

"My partner Digimon Falcomon!" Keenan said.

"Is." Yoshi said.

"My partner Digimon Falcomon is!" Keenan said.

Yoshi chuckled.

"Close enough. My partner Digimon is..." Yoshi corrected him again.

"My partner Digimon is Falcomon!" Keenan learns, who cares if it's slow or quickly.

"Yes. Your name?" Yoshi asked.

"My name is Keenan! Keenan Crier!" Keenan learned how to speak like a human.

"See, Yoshi, he's learning!" Lalamon knows.

"Yup, this will be helpful." Yoshi said.

"Is the test over?" Keenan asked, speaking like a normal human instead of speaking in his accent.

"Well, yeah. You can do whatever you want to do now, Keenan. It was really short, i am kind of surprised." Yoshi said.

"Me surprised too!" Keenan and Falcomon chuckled.

"Hm?" Yoshi wants to know that Keenan finished his test.

"I am surprised too!" Me surprised too, Keenan.

"Heh, Keenan now can speak like a human so, we can all understand him!" Falcomon said, with a smile on his face.

"Yup, that was very easy!" It was easy indeed, Keenan.

"So, since we finished the test, will you stay or go?" Yoshi asked him.

"Well, i could go now so, i can tell others that i finally can speak like a human!" Keenan said.

"I thought it would take hours..." Lalamon said.

"Alright, Keenan. Others will be amazed, i bet!" Yoshi said.

Keenan left Yoshi's house after finishing her grammar test. Keenan finally learned how to speak like a human!


End file.
